pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris (anime)
Iris is a young girl who is one of Ash's travelling companions in the Unova region. She takes on the role similar to Misty's. As such, a running gag consists of her calling Ash a little kid, more recently just to tease him which annoys him. Appearance She has purple hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. Iris wears a cream-colored top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, white leggings which are colored yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps. For swimming, Iris wears a one-piece pink and magenta swimsuit. For pajamas, she wears an elbow-length pink sleeved shirt and shorts. Personality Iris is seen to be a wild girl as she likes swinging on vines and eating berries. She is shown to have pride in her role as a Pokémon Trainer, as shown when Ash fails to catch a Pokémon and she calls him a little kid. She is quite similar to Misty but seems to be more energetic. She has the dream of becoming the greatest Dragon Master and believes that dragons are good. Like dragons, Iris has been shown to be afraid of Ice-type Pokémon. This has shown in Crisis at Ferroseed Research! and relatively Ice-types are the weakness of Dragon-types. Skills Iris is an excellent vine swinger which shows that she's very athletic. She can also fish and is a great battler. Iris has the ability to read Dragon-type Pokémon thoughts and feelings. She can also sense where they are located as well. Relationships Cilan It is obviously observed that Iris treats him with more respect than any other characters in the anime and sees him as a great friend to have around. Iris can sometimes get annoyed when Cilan does some of his other hobbies saying he's a connoisseur for it but she does like how he evaluates the relationship between a Trainer and their Pokémon. Ash Despite seeing Ash as a little kid sometimes, she does respect his skills as a trainer and admires how much he cares about Pokémon. They have their ups and downs but they're pretty good friends despite the teasing they do to each other. Biography When she was little, Iris spent most of her time playing with wild Pokémon. One day, a Drilbur took Iris' friend Patrat's home. For ten days, Iris kept challenging the Drilbur, but Iris continued losing to it. On the tenth try, she was able to fight, but Drilbur almost fell from the top of a cliff. Iris saved him, and he became her Pokémon. They entered the tournament of the Dragon Village and won. During the final battle, Drilbur evolved into Excadrill. However, Iris and Excadrill lost their 100th battle against Drayden, who secretly nodded to the Elder. Iris is a wild girl that Ash met while traveling in the Unova region. Ash first encountered Iris when he mistook her hair for a Pokémon (since he saw her in a bush picking berries and used his Pokédex, which told him that the Pokémon was in her hair.) He then threw a Poké Ball at her head, and she yelled at Ash but soon became quick friends with his Pikachu, by hugging him and poking his cheeks which caused him to zap her, for Pikachu gets mad when he gets annoyed by another trainer. Her goal used to be a secret to Ash and Cilan, though it is revealed in The Dragon Master's Path!, that her goal was to become a dragon master. She also wishes to see the legendary Pokémon Zekrom. Iris, like Ash, Dawn, and Misty, seemed to have her partner Pokémon stay out of its Poké Ball on most occasions. Her partner Pokémon is Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. However, despite the fact, it doesn't go into its Poké Ball and Axew just jumped into Iris' hair whenever she decided to actively go somewhere. She is bold and adventurous. She appeared to be a wild child and had been seen swinging from vines in the forests to get from place to place. She also seemed to have very good reflexes in avoiding attacks. Like Misty at the start of their journey, Ash is in the dark that Iris may or may not be a Gym Leader. Also, like Misty, Iris thought Ash was a little kid but helped him out since he doesn't know a lot about the Unova region. In Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!, she met Georgia, her rival, who defeated her when they first battled. She also told Ash and Cilan of how she obtained her Excadrill: When she was younger she played with all the Pokémon in the forest and learned that a bully Drilbur stole a Patrat's food. In Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!, she entered the Don Battle Tournament and won the Wing Set. Iris cheered on for Ash in his Gym Battle with Elesa. Then she and Ash had some fun in Nimbasa City visiting all the attractions. Iris also met Champion Alder, had the opportunity to befriend some Deino that belonged to other trainers, and she also dressed as a shrine maiden to summon Landorus. In Clash of the Connoisseurs!, Iris appeared to be glad that the Opelucid City Gym was temporarily closed, meaning that she may be the Gym Leader there. She visited her hometown and helped her friend tame her Hydreigon, after which she was challenged by Drayden, but was defeated. In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Iris entered the Junior Cup. Her first round was against her rival, Georgia. Iris used Dragonite and Georgia used Beartic. Despite Dragonite not listening to her, Iris defeats Georgia and advances to the quarter-finals. In the 2nd round, she battled Dawn. Dawn used her Mamoswine and Iris used her Dragonite again. Dragonite listened to her at first, but he disobeyed her again. Despite that, Iris defeats Dawn and advances to the semi-finals. In the semi-finals, Iris battled Ash. Ash used his Krokorok and Iris used her Dragonite. During the battle, Dragonite started to listen to Iris which was why she was winning. The battle took a turn when Ash's Krokorok evolved into Krookodile. Ash's Krookodile learned Dragon Claw and he used it on Dragonite, which was super-effective. After he had been hit by that attack, Dragonite started to lose control. Ash's Krookodile then used Crunch on Dragonite. Still not listening to Iris, Dragonite used Dragon Rush, which Ash's Krookodile dodged by using Dig. Then he jumped out and used Stone Edge, which was also super-effective. That attack knocked out Dragonite, giving Ash the win, and Iris was eliminated from the Junior Cup. In Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, Jervis suggested going through Opelucid City to get to the Unova League in Vertress City. Iris quickly said she would rather pass through the Village of Dragons, supporting the fact that she had been trying to avoid Opelucid City. Ash and Cilan agreed, to Iris' relief. Later in the episode, she made them dress as women to get revenge on three women who had called her Pokémon "unattractive." After arriving at the village, she had her Axew examined by the elder, and she gave it her seal of approval. After dealing with a Hydreigon that belonged to her friend, Drayden challenged her to a battle, which she accepted. At Opelucid City, she explained that she didn't fit in with the other kids. After the battle, it is revealed that Iris was to eventually succeed Drayden as the new Opelucid City Gym Leader. After the events with N, she joined Ash and Cilan on their journey to the Decolore Islands. Along the way, she got into a fight with Ash but they made up, after realizing they overreacted and how much of a good friend they are to each other. Following their adventures in the Decolore Islands, Iris decided to travel to Vermilion City, where she hoped to meet and train all Dragon-type Pokémon and became the next Dragon Master. She is last seen boarding a train that goes to Vermilion City with Cilan, bidding Ash and Alexa farewell. Iris eventually traveled to Johto's Blackthorn City to battle Clair, where she encountered a wild Gible causing trouble. After saving him, she sensed how he ended up in town and was told by Clair that he might have come from the Dragons' Holy Land. After bringing him back, they returned to the gym; Iris was surprised to find Gible came to cheer her on. Using Dragonite against Clair's Druddigon, Iris sensed his thoughts but still lost. Outside, she managed to catch Gible and left Blackthorn City before following a wild Rayquaza to find out where it's going. Pokémon On hand Temporary Befriended Voice actresses *'English:' Eileen Stevens *'Japanese:' Aoi Yuki *'Dutch:' Sophie Hoeberechts *'Spanish:' Belen Rodriguez *'Mandarin Chinese:' Lin Meixiu *'Finnish:' Saara Aalto *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Agatha Paulita *'Latin American Spanish:' Susana Moreno *'Polish: '''Justyna Bojczuk Achievements *Don George Battle Tournament: Winner *Clubsplosion: Top 8 (Loses to Montgomery) *Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup: Top 4 (Loses to Ash) *Wishing Bell Festival: 4th place *Marine Cup tournament: Top 16 *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo Tournament: Top 16 Trivia *Iris is named after the Iris Flower which is a native flower to Africa and North America. Also in Greek mythology, Iris is the goddess of the rainbow. *Iris is the first main character in the anime series to keep her Japanese name. *Iris is the second of Ash's companions to have an -type Pokémon. The first was Dawn. **Coincidentally, both Dawn's Pachirisu and Iris' Emolga are based on a type of squirrel. *In ''Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, Iris was revealed to have a fear of -type Pokémon, the same way Misty has a fear of -Type Pokémon. **Iris' fear of Ice-type Pokémon may be a reference to -type Pokémon being weak against -type moves. ***Iris once had a fear for -type Pokémon when she was young. *Iris has currently won two Tournaments in the course of the anime series so far. **The first was back in her youth which was the Dragon Village Tournament, the second being the Don Battle tournament where she beat Ash in the final. *Iris and Axew are similar to Zoroark and Zorua in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Axew loves to hide in Iris' hair, same as Zorua. Iris leaps around the way Zoroark did. Iris' hair is the same style as Zoroark. *Iris is Ash's first female companion that didn't have a bike. **Because of this, Iris stopped the running gag of getting the female companion's bike electrocuted by Pikachu. *Iris is the second of Ash's female companion who is a complete tomboy, first was Misty, and that excels in physical capabilities. **Furthermore, she is the first female companion not to have any feelings for Ash. *Iris is the fourth female character to have glowing red eyes when she gets angry. The other three being Jessie, May, and Dawn. *All of Iris' Pokémon have a type that is weak against -types, though it should be noted that Excadrill is also a -type, which counters that weakness. *Iris is the only human character to keep a Pokémon in her hair. **Coincidentally, Iris' non- -type Pokémon (Excadrill and Emolga) were both seen stealing food from Patrat. *Iris is currently the only character out of Ash's traveling companions, to be the champion at some point in the main games. **Like Wallace between Ruby and Sapphire and Emerald, she is the eighth Gym Leader before the game where she shifts positions. ***Her case only counts in White, though, for the Opelucid Gym Leader in Black is Drayden. *Iris is the first female character not to appear in the next anime series after her departure. Gallery Iris' anime art iris031.jpg iris029a.jpg Iris the Shrine Maiden iris033.jpg Iris dressed as Professor Juniper iris035.jpg Iris in fancy dress.jpg Iris Dent2.jpg Iris with Cilan (anime) Cilan Iris and Kibago.jpg Iris' accusation face Iris.png A Clear Image of Iris Iris.jpg Iris and Axew Iris and axew scared.jpg Iris and Iris' Axew Axew scared. Axew and Iris posing with a pokeball.jpg Iris and Ash hot springs.png Iris Cilan and Ash.jpg Iris excited to help Cottonee. irispokeball.jpg Iris getting her Pokémon out for a battle Iris Mummified.jpg Iris Mummified Having dinner (poor iris).jpg Iris eating spicy food BW068.png Iris with a makeshift Afro Iris gets shocked.jpg Iris getting shocked by Pikachu Iris really mad.jpg Iris is mad now. Iris frantically getting her hair back to normal.jpg Afro Iris.png Iris with a real afro. Iris gets busted again..png Iris gets in trouble for climbing the radio tower, again. Iris school 1.png Little Iris trying to figure out how books work. BW100 2.png Iris school 2.png Iris asking the other kids to play with her. Iris school 3.png Iris scaring the other kids. Dawn and Iris new swimsuits..png Dawn, Iris, and Ash at the Beach.png irisinshorts.png Iris in her pj's Iris'boxers.png Little Iris swinging.png Young Iris swinging on a vine iris and pipulp.JPG Iris Watching Ash 1st gym battle.png Iris watching Ash's 1st gym battle. Ash's traveling companions M20.png Iris in M20 }} See also Iris (Adventures) pl:Iris (anime) Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Junior Cup Competitors Category:Clubsplosion Competitors